1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the oil reservoirs or pans of internal combustion engines and more specifically, to a sediment basin and baffle combination for internal combustion engines, which combination includes a sediment basin shaped in the bottom of the engine oil pan and into which sediment and contaminants settle from the engine oil, and a baffle positioned over the sediment basin to retard re-entry of the settled sediment and contaminants back into the oil reservoir from the sediment basin. In a preferred embodiment the baffle is characterized by a baffle grid constructed of at least one horizontal layer of elongated, parallel baffle elements, each having a triangularly-shaped cross-section, with a base of each baffle element facing the sediment basin and an apex facing the oil reservoir. In one embodiment the baffle elements of each layer of the grid are arranged in perpendicular relationship to the baffle elements of the adjacent layer or layers, and in another embodiment the single-layered grid is characterized by multiple, intersecting longitudinal and transverse baffle elements provided in perpendicular relationship to each other in a single plane. In still another embodiment the baffle elements are arranged in parallel relationship in at least one layer to define a grate, and the baffle elements of each layer of the multi-layered grate are staggered or offset and parallel with respect to the baffle elements of the adjacent, underlying or overlying layer. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention the sediment basin is fitted with a baffle flange or ring which, in combination with the baffle, retards re-entry of the sediment in the basin from splashing back into the oil reservoir in the oil pan. A sloping oil pan bottom is also preferred to aid migration of sediment into the basin.
One of the conditions which contributes to reduced service life of an internal combustion engine is the accumulation of sediment and contaminants such as sludge, muck, dirt, metal particles, water and other material that accumulates in the oil reservoir in the engine oil pan. This sediment is continuously mixed with the oil in the oil pan and is picked up by the oil pump and pumped into the oil filter, where much of it is accumulated. However, some of the sediment is pumped through the oil filter and then through the engine, where it has an adverse effect on the lubricated engine parts, including the pistons, piston rings and other crucial operating parts. Some of the sediment is also burned by the engine and contributes to pollution of the surrounding atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for facilitating ease of draining oil from the crankcase of internal combustion engines and collecting oil contaminants, are known in the art. An early moisture trap for engines is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,978, dated Oct. 1, 1929, to E. T. Barron. The Barron device includes a trap provided in the oil pan and a slotted bolt vertically oriented in the trap and extending into the oil pan, such that sediment accumulating in the trap can be selectively drained from the trap without the necessity of draining the oil pan. U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,075, dated Jun. 3, 1958, to C. B. Leach details an engine crankcase and slanted oil pan structure which is conducive to easy drainage of oil from the oil pan. An engine having a divided oil pan is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,716, dated Oct. 27, 1981, to Hofbauer, et al. The oil pan includes a waffled depression at the bottom thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,276, dated Sep. 13, 1988, to Takubo, details an oil pan having a depression in the bottom thereof for accommodating an oil strainer or filter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,545, dated Oct. 22, 1991, to Harai et al, details an internal combustion engine oil pan having an inclined bottom and a sump. The design promotes recirculation of crankcase oil through the engine. A multi-shell oil pan is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,692, dated Nov. 14, 1995, to Uraki et al. A baffle plate is provided in the upper portion of the oil pan to prevent splashing of oil in the oil pan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,060 details a cast oil pan having a depressed sump area to create a drain passage beneath the suction passage of the oil pump. Another engine oil pan is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,205, dated Aug. 5, 1997, which oil pan includes a partition for regulating transverse oil movement and baffle plates for controlling vertical oil movement in the pan.
It is an object of this invention to provide a combination sediment basin and baffle for trapping and removing internal combustion engine contaminants, residue and sediment from the oil pan or reservoir of the engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sediment basin and baffle for application to the bottom of an internal combustion engine oil pan, which sediment basin is located at the bottom-most point in the oil pan for accumulating sediment and contaminants from the engine oil and the baffle is constructed of at least one layer of elongated baffle elements, each having a triangular-shaped cross-section, with the apexes of the baffle elements facing upwardly and the bases facing downwardly to facilitate drainage of sediment and residue from the engine oil and into the sediment basin and retard re-entry of the sediment and residue from the basin into the oil reservoir.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a combination sediment basin and baffle for the oil pan of an internal combustion engine, which combination includes a sediment basin fitted with a drain plug and a flange or rim at the top thereof and into which sediment and contaminants settle from the engine oil and a baffle grate constructed of at least one layer of elongated, parallel baffle elements, each having a triangular-shaped cross-section. The baffle elements of each layer are each arranged with a triangle apex facing upwardly to promote drainage of residue, sediment and contaminants from the oil reservoir into the sediment basin, and a base opposite the apex facing downwardly toward the sediment basin, to retard re-entry of the residue, contaminants and sediment into the oil reservoir from the sediment basin by reverse-flow through the baffle, and the baffle elements of one layer are arranged in offset or staggered and parallel relationship to the baffle elements of the adjacent, underlying or overlying layer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sediment basin and baffle for mounting in oil pans, which sediment basin includes a depression shaped in the bottom of the oil pan and the baffle is characterized by a baffle grid extending over the depression and attached to a flange or ring surrounding the depression, which baffle grid includes at least two layers of multiple, elongated baffle elements, each having a triangular-shaped cross-section, with an apex facing upwardly for promoting entry of the sediment from the oil reservoir into the basin and a base facing downwardly for retarding re-entry of the sediment from the basin into the oil reservoir, and the baffle elements of one layer are arranged in perpendicular relationship to the baffle elements of the adjacent, underlying or overlying layer.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a sediment basin and baffle for mounting in engine oil pans and facilitating removal of sediment and contaminants from the engine oil while limiting re-entry of the removed sediment and contaminants into the oil reservoir, which sediment basin and baffle includes a baffle grid characterized by multiple, intersecting longitudinal and transverse baffle elements provided in perpendicular relationship to each other in a single plane in the baffle grid.